How Should I?
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: Sam is getting ready for a Halloween party, but when Danny shows up in a different costume than expected, the both get sidetracked. DxS


A post on Tumblr inspired this. A couple weeks ago on Tumblr, I sent a Head Canon to LuciferIsABagOfDick, that Danny would find Sam in the outfit from Urban Jungle extremely sexy. It got popular and even inspired a fic called "It was bound to Happen." By HappyLeifEricsonDay.

I HIGHLY recommend it because it is VERY, VERY good. And give it a review while you're at it, because it's a brilliant story that seriously deserves more reviews than it has.

Anyway, fast forward to now when I saw a post by LuciferIsABagOfDicks about how Sam would find Danny in his black robe with red eyes and with a scythe really hot.

This, this fanfiction was born! I hope you enjoy. I first submitted this to Lucifer, who went over it and fixed the spelling errors. I wrote it really spontaneously and didn't bother to proofread. It was then posted to my own Tumblr page MahiMahi713 (Follow me!)

I do not own anything, all ideas and stories that are not my own have been credited to their proper owners.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam was just putting on the finishing touches on her costume for Halloween. She was going as Mikasa from the anime Attack on Titan. She had gotten into it and had gotten Danny into it the show as well and they decided they would go to Valerie and Danielle's Halloween party as Mikasa and Eren.

She didn't have to do much, she didn't have to wear much make up, and her short hair was similar enough to Mikasa's that a minimal amount of styling was needed to make it just like the character's.

Taking a moment to admire herself in the mirror, Sam was extremely happy with how in depth they went for the costumes, which they had already worn to a couple of cons. Lot's of work and quite a bit of money went into making them and the result was well worth it.

She was about to grab her cell phone to ask Danny when he would be there. He said he'd be running late, after a run in with Skulker, when she heard the front door of her apartment open.

She immediately knew it was Danny, since her front door was locked and Danny was the only one, other than her, who had a set of keys.

"Hey, Danny. You're here earlier than I expected. How did that fight with Skulker go?" Sam called.

"Well…I beat him easily…but…I have to tell you something." Danny said.

"Hold that thought, I need to use the bathroom." Without waiting for a response, she went into the bathroom.

Danny sighed and walked into his girlfriend's bedroom.

"Okay, but you have to know that my c-" Danny began to say before Sam cut him off.

"Danny, I'd prefer if you didn't talk to me while I'm on the toilet." Sam said.

Danny rolled his eyes, a scene from the TV show Scrubs popping into his head.

Her heard the doorknob jiggle and out walked Sam, dressed as Mikasa. He was supposed to be dressed as Eren himself, but he wasn't.

Sam stopped in her tracks and stared at the costume he _did _have on.

"B-but….that's not…I mean…what happened to your Eren costume…?" Sam asked, wide eyed, as she took in the outfit that was identical to the one her wore when Freakshow controlled him.

Save for the fact that Danny was taller and more muscular than when he was fourteen and possessed, he had the look down to a tee. From the black robe, to a scarily realistic looking scythe, and red contacts. He even had slight eye bags under his eyes, like when he was really struggling to gain control over himself. His hair was also white, from flying over as Danny Phantom.

"I know I was supposed to be Eren, but while I was fighting Skulker, the Box Ghost came and grabbed the box with the costume and everything else in it and flew off. I flew after him, after hitting Skulker, but Skulker got back on his feet and one of the shots he sent out hit the box with my costume in it and completely destroyed it!" Danny told her.

"I know how much time and effort you and I, mostly you, put into it, but I didn't mean for it to happen." He said. "Please don't be too angry."

Sam blinked at him. "I-I'm not angry at you, Danny. Really. But…. why that costume?" She asked him.

"Because I couldn't get good costume this last minute and I just grabbed whatever I had in the house from other costumes and this is what I came up with. I know it's from when I was possessed and nearly killed you…but…I dunno, I thought it looked pretty awesome but if you hate it, I'll totally change and I can j-"

"No!" Sam said suddenly. "Don't change. You look good. Really, REALLY good…."

Danny stared at her and saw her eyes glazing over in the same way that they did whenever she was really turned on.

"Sam…are you…" Danny started.

"Yes," Sam said as she began to tug off her costume and within seconds she was naked. She didn't need him to clarify what he was asking.

Danny raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend's ability to strip so quickly. He certainly wasn't complaining, however.

"I never told you, because I dunno, it seemed like you would think it's weird, even for my tastes...but when that stuff went down with Freakshow...I thought you looked really, really sexy…. and when I looked back at it later…I even decided that if used in the right context, that line 'How should I scare you?' could be really sexy."

She slowly traced her eyes down and then back up his body.

"Bed. Now." She commanded in a whispered tone. A tone that made Danny's toes curl in pleasure.

He smirked as he walked towards her. He used his scythe to hook around her waist and pull her towards him. The blade of the scythe wasn't too sharp, but had enough of an edge that it bit into Sam's skin gently. She paid no mind, however; it just made it all the more pleasurable.

"Is that so…this is a huge turn on for you?" His traced over her body with his eyes at a tortuously slow place, slowing even more at certain parts. Danny leaned his head down so their lips were just centimeters apart.

"In that case… how should I screw you?" he said before firmly pressing his lips to hers.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Well. There you go. I really loved writing this and I love the idea of Sam and Danny dressing up in their outfits from Urban Jungle and Control Freaks because they find it sexy.


End file.
